


Kinktober 2019 Day 13 - Distracted Sex

by smutbunni10



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: A-Yuan is their baby, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oneshot, Short, Smut, distracted sex, he distracts his parents from papapa, little A-Yuan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutbunni10/pseuds/smutbunni10
Summary: Ever since A-Yuan was born, Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian haven't had the chance to become intimate again. This night they actually try it again, but somehow it doesn't really work out...A-Yuan keeps crying...





	Kinktober 2019 Day 13 - Distracted Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Since most of thee Kinktober prompts and couple aren't canon for the MDZS world, I made this a universe in which A-Yuan is their actually baby son from the beginning on, so he could distract his parents during papapa!

(Please read the notes before you read the actual text or else you will be confused xD)

The sun had already been replaced by the bright moon, the stars sparkled beautifully in the night sky and only the wind rustling through the trees filled the air with sounds while Gusu was as quiet as always. The Jingshi was lit with candles and two of the three inhabitants were already laying in bed, one of them nibbling happily on his thumb - little Lan Yuan. Wei Wuxian had just gotten out of the bathtub when he entered the sleeping room and smiled happily when he saw the little boy sleeping peacefully in the arms of his father Lan Wangji, who didn't seem to mind holding him tightly against his chest as he dozed on the bed.

"He looks so cute" Wei Wuxian whispered quietly as he approached them and carefully sat down on the edge of the bed next to his lover. Carefully he caress the short black hair of the little boy, pulling the short strands out of his face. Immediately the little one moved and cuddled even closer to Lan Wangji's warm chest, making him sigh.

"Take him. It's time to sleep now." Wangji whispered and grabbed the boy's waist, pulling him away from his chest gently to hand him over to Wuxian's arms. Lan Yuan started whimpering in his sleep when the warmth of his father's arms was gone but quickly nuzzled into the blanket when he was placed in his own small bed next to his parents.

"You know Lan Zhan, we don't have that much free time anymore since A-Yuan is here. And...making love has become rare..." Wuxian whispered as he turned back to his partner and sat back down on the bed, slowly undressing his dark robe. Lan Wangji gulped instantly and quickly looked over to the sleeping baby next to their bed.

"Wei Ying, we can't..." he whispered concerned and looked back up at his husband who has already undressed himself and crawled seductively on top of him.

"Why not? He's asleep anyway. And I can also keep quiet you know?" the younger man teased and smirked, biting his lip playfully as his hands rested on top of Lan Wangji's chest. The other threw another fast glance at the baby bed before he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Be quiet then." Wangji whispered back and finally wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, pulling him down against his own crotch that began to harden in seconds. Wei Wuxian grinned triumphantly and crushed his lips with the other's in a heated kiss, humming softly as his hips began to roll against the other man. Only a minute later Wuxian began to undress is lover quickly, hands moving fast and needy as he pulled the fabric off of the muscular body. Wangji willingly helped as he lifted his hips and pushed down his under pants, soon again connecting their hot bodies, rubbing against each other. Their lips were wet, tongues danced together as their shared another passionate kiss and their breaths quickened.

"Lan Zhan....W-Wangji....I want to ride you..." Wuxian mumbled as he pulled out of the kiss and sat up quickly, reaching down to grab his lover's hard cock that was already bouncing playfully in front of him. The older one quickly tilted his head, taking a look at the sleeping child next to them before he nodded to his lover, hungrily grabbing the other's waist to guide him down quickly. Wuxian smirked and moved up lightly before sinking down, his eyes widened as he was suddenly spread so much that he was about to scream. Quickly he covered his mouth and shut his eyes tightly, swallowing down a loud painful moan as he sunk down slowly, burying his lover's twitching dick inside him. Wangji gasped softly, his mouth slightly opened as he watched Wuxian hold back his moans.

"Wei Ying...does ist hurt again?" he asked quietly, his voice sounding more aroused than concerned, though his hands gently caressed the other's thighs, comforting him as he got used to the feeling of being filled again after such a long time.

"Y-yes...hurts...but not going to stop!" Wei Wuxian mumbled behind his hand and slowly leaned foreward, his hands on his lover's chest, pushing himself up as he began to move his hips in a circular motion, humming softly when the rod inside him touched his deepest parts. Wangji huffed softly when his erection twitched and was rewarded with a light squeeze of the muscles around it.

"Wangji...you feel really good" Wuxian mumbled after a while and smiled at his lover, beginning to ride him in a slow pace. Just when the other was about to answer, little Lan Yuan whimpered and suddenly began crying loudly, thrashing around in his bed, kicking his blanket away from him. Wei Wuxian groaned loudly and threw his head back annoyed. Lan Wangji slowly shook his head and ran a hand across his face, sighing deeply.

"I know it wouldn't be a good idea..." he mumbled and looked up at Wuxian who already got off him and grabbed his robe, covering himself before he reached for the baby boy.

"How could I know that he would just wake up while we are at it? I thought..." Wuxian started, his voice annoyed and exhausted, but was quickly stopped by his husband.

"I don't blame you. He is a baby, his cries are unpredictable. But we should wait until he has a deeper sleep when he is older." Wangji explained quietly and covered himself up with the blanket, watching the baby and his lover carefully. Wuxian sighed and nodded slightly.

"I don't want to stop now though. I am still horny! I am sure A-Yuan will fall asleep again!" he protested quietly and held the boy in his arms, caressing his small body while lulling him back into a light slumber with gentle kissed to his forehead. Lan Yuan nuzzled his nose into his second father's robe, grabbing his own blanket that was wrapped around his tiny body to warm him. With small inaudible baby mumbles he quickly fell asleep again, his little hand handing limp at his side now. Carefully Wuxian placed him back into the bed, smiling as the boy didn't make any sound and cuddled into the warm blankets. Both of his parents sighed and rubbed their faces nervously before Wuxian finally got into the bed again.

"So...where were we? Let's continue!" Wei Ying mumbled with a smirk on his lips and threw a leg over Wangji's hips again, quickly pushing himself back onto the still hard cock, moaning softly. Quickly he resumed his actions and moved up and down, riding his lover faster now. His own erection was teasingly slapping against his stomach every time Wei Wuxian slammed himself down onto the hard rod, Lan Wangji's eyes fixed on his body. Their breaths quickened again as they moved faster, skin slapping against skin as Wuxian pressed himself down on his husband.

"I..can feel you..so deep inside me! Can you..feel me too?" he asked quietly and smirked as he leaned closer his his husband's face.

"En...feel good..." Wangji mumbled back and breathed heavily, his ears and cheeks burning red like a tomato. His hips snapped up when his erection twitched inside the other, making him cover his mouth again to restrain a loud moan. They moved for a while like that, trying to get to their orgasms already but it wasn't nearly enough yet. Their lips pushed against each other in a sloppy and needy kiss again, teeth biting and pulling at each other desperately. After minutes and minutes of rocking together, their skin slapping got loud as they were finally close. All of a sudden a cry came from the bed next to them, Lan Yuan once again crying loudly and kicking his arms and legs around as tears streamed down his little face. Both parents immediately turned their heads towards him, Wuxian clenching his jaw together in anger as he looked at Wangji quickly before getting off him a second time.

"Wei Ying, wait. Let us stop for now. It's already enough. I am happy with what we managed to do" Wangji stopped him before he got off the bed and sat up, carefully placing a kiss to Wuxian's cheek, making him sigh softly.

"I guess you are right...it's just frustrating that we get distracted by this little one again and again" he mumbled exhausted, watching Lan Wangji as he got up and took the crying boy into his arms, letting him grab his already messy hair as he sat back down on the bed.

"I know. But he is our child and we have a responsibility now. We can't be as reckless as we used to be anymore." the older one explained before wrapping himself in his own night gown again, laying the boy down next to him on the big bed. Wuxian joined them soon after and wrapped his arms around both of them, A-Yuan pressed comfortably against their warm chests. He stopped crying after a moment, suddenly wide awake as he began to play with Lan Wangji's hair, twirling it around his small fingers. Wuxian sighed exhaustedly and smiled.

"It seems he likes your hair. Just like me haha!" Wei Wuxian laughed softly and nuzzled his face against his husband's.

"En. Like your too" the older one answered and looked down at the little worm between them turning onto his back, reaching to a lose strand of Wuxian's hair with his tiny hand. He pulled it lightly and chuckled as he held their hair protectively and closed his eyes again.

"Such a sweetheart" Wuxian whispered and kissed his husband, then their son and closed his own eyes, falling into a deep sleep while Lan Wangji watched over his little family with care, smiling softly to himself.


End file.
